


i hated you, and i still do

by sherberto



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Teen Romance, Unrequited Hate, director has a sister, everyone else is just vibing, i am so sorry i made izumi the villain, i cant tag properly skskd, itaru is the grumpy uncle, izumi is a bad sister, juza is big bro figure, like she's a bad person in this fic, literal daddy issues, masumi's kind of annoying in this fic because i made him annoying, minor kumon/oc, muku is oc's "fan", stan homare, winter troupe is a bunch of doting uncles, yuki and taichi are best friends with oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherberto/pseuds/sherberto
Summary: Tachibana Izumi has a sister.A sister that more or less, well, hates her to the very core. And it's not just a simple "she stole my sock" fight. It's more of a "i hate you so much i wish you'd die right now" kinda issue.or: I have issues so I'm taking it out on characters I love. Sorry.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Kumon/Original Character(s), Izumida Azami/Original Character(s), Settsu Banri/Original Character(s), Sumeragi Tenma/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. 100%

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi (again)
> 
> so i edited the first chapter (again) because i realized i was probably drunk-writing, so i cut out some parts that i'll put in chapter 2 (i'm almost done God bless)

The Tachibanas were a very problematic family to say the least.

The father? Poof. Disappeared.  
The mom? An emotional wreck.  
The oldest child? Hung up over acting.

So what happened to the youngest? Tachibana Sora was full of hatred. And that was already put lightly.

She hated her father that left them when she was 10. A simple 'business trip' turned into a "I'll see you never!" She hated her mother that seemed so weak, always crying and never working. But most of all, she hated her sister.

Why? No one knew. Not even her sister had the faintest idea of why she was subject to Sora's harsh treatment. And not a single soul could put their finger on why there was a teenage girl stomping on the streets, dressed in what seemed like pajamas and worn-out bunny slippers.

Boy, did she look mad.

Sora grumbled as she climbed up the harsh concrete steps while waiting. Waiting for her sister. Why was she waiting? Well, it all started when she received a call from her dearest sister, Izumi.

The phone rang. Sora never received calls from anyone so she was a little wary, but decided to see who was calling nonetheless. No one could have imagined the shock she got when her estranged sister gave her a call.

"Izumi?" she softly said, calming her nerves down by holding onto Lieutenant Sniffles, her trusty companion (or stuffed penguin that she couldn't bear to throw out). 

'She's safe. She's still here.'

"Masumi-kun, stop holding onto me. Itaru-san, stop laughing and help me out!" an exhausted voice said, not paying any mind to the girl that wrecked her brain over finding the right words to say.

Sora sat still as she realized that the call was a mistake. But even though it was accidental, she held onto the phone, since it was probably the last time she could hear her sister sound this happy.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's give a toast to Mankai's second anniversary!" a hearty laugh resounded from the speaker, followed by cheers by a bunch of people.

'Mankai? Dad's old workplace?' Sora was confused, and getting more frustrated by how carefree her sister sounded. All these months she had spent trying to contact her sister had finally payed off, in the worst way possible. 

Sora, being the independent girl she is, had no problem booking a bus ticket to Tokyo. The past months she spent looking for her sister bore nothing as she had no clue where her sister went. She couldn't just walk out on her mother and leave like the rest of her family did.

But she couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. She finally had a lead on where he sister was, and she had a feeling that if she didn't hold onto it, she'd never see Izumi again.

Sora tucked her mother in, making sure to leave a note by her bedside. 'Sorry mom, but I'll bring her back for sure.'

So where were we? Ah, yes. Sora was currently on the doorsteps of the dorm, furiously knocking on the wooden door. At this point, she couldn't care less about her etiquette. So what if she woke up a whole dorm at 2 in the morning? She had to get her answers today, and she wasn't about to let anything stop her.

'Why are you doing this? Don't you hate him? You disappear for months and you drop a bomb on us like this? Screw you. Screw you and your fake goody-act. You better have a good reason why you made me come all the way to Tokyo in the winter.'

She held onto her shoulders, realizing now that a simple jacket wasn't going to offer her much warmth on such a cold night. She pounded on the door louder, causing a few neighbors to wake up and see what the ruckus was about.

Still, no one answered the door. She sighed as she apologized to the residents for making such noise, as she plopped herself onto the cold steps.

'Guess it's going to be a cold, cold night..'

"Kazu. do you think she's sleeping?" a boy donning a triangle-shaped shirt asked his friend, poking the sleeping Sora.

"Obvi! I hope she is! But, why is there a girl sleeping on a front door? It's like, 12 degrees out today!" he exclaimed, quickly feeling her forehead. "At least she doesn't have a fever, but she's so cold.."

"Oi, what's the hold-up? My hands are painful from holding all his triangles," a boy with green hair emerged, dragging two suitcases behind him.

"Yukki! There's a girl sleeping in front of our door!" he whispered, pointing to the girl with her chin resting on her knees.

"Hah? Why would there be a girl here?" a tall, orange-haired guy appeared. "Oh? Is she not wearing anything else other than a jacket and her slippers? Is she crazy?" he scoffed, stumbling back when he saw the girl raise her head slowly.

"I'm... not... crazy," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Sora put on her glasses, before taking them off again. She squinted before rubbing her eyes and her glasses, wearing them again.

'Ikemen?'

She looked around to see 6 pairs of eyes on her, and unfortunately for her, they were all too good-looking to be true. She moved back in fear, taking in the fact that it was morning and that she had probably been asleep for a good 8 hours.

"Excuse me, do you people live here?" she whispered cautiously, making sure to not break eye contact. 'When making friends with dogs, you must first make eye contact.'

The guy named Kazu, if that was his name, scooted closer to her. "Yup yups! What's a cutie like you doing here?" he smiled, offering a hand to the shivering girl.

'So he's THAT kind of person... of course...' she groaned inwardly as she stood up by herself, gaining a few 'oohs' and 'burn' from his friends.

"Where's Izumi?"

"Ah! So you're Director-chan's sister! Nice to meet you! My name is Kazunari, and it's great to meet you! What's your name, cutie pie?" he smiled, thrusting his hand out to Sora once again the minute she warmed herself up at the fireplace.

"...Sora," she mumbled, turning her attention back to the fireplace.

"Sora! What a cute name! Why are you here in this cold weather?" the blonde asked, smiling even brighter despite the lack of response from the girl.

Sora stared at him, long and hard. 'He doesn't seem to have bad intentions, but I don't like him for some reason.'

"Sumi, does she hate me?" the boy cried, wrapping his arms around his best friend. "It's okay Kazu, at least I don't hate you!"

"Eh, excuse me?" a boy with cotton candy hair squeaked, blushing when his eyes met hers. "Eh, uh, why are you here? Does Director know about this?"

"No. Where's Izumi?" she muttered, once again placing her small hands near the fireplace.

"EH, uh, Director isn't going to be home until 12, which is uh, 2 hours from now. So, uh, why don't you sit on the sofa first instead of on the floor?"

"It's okay. I'll wait for her like this," she coughed, sniffling a little. 'Ah, I caught a cold.'

"Are you sick?" the sharp-toned boy inquired, his bored eyes showing a little bit of concern.

"No. Don't worry about me. Thanks," she sniffled again, inching closer to the fireplace. She buried her face in her knees, feeling herself fall asleep again.

"Tenma-kun! She's sleeping again... should we move her somewhere else? She's still sitting on the floor after all this time," Muku stammered, seriously feeling worried about the girl that was almost crushed under the avalanche of blankets they had wrapped her in after bringing her in from the cold.

"Nah, don't. She might feel uncomfortable from us touching her."

"But won't she feel more uncomfortable from having her neck like that?" Yuki pointed out, sticking his tongue out as his troupe leader glared at him.

"Shut up! For now, call the Director," he sighed, ruffing his hair.

"I did! But she didn't pick up!" Misumi perked up, arranging his triangles on the kitchen table, enlisting the help of Kazunari.

"Guys, I made her some ginger tea- oh. She's sleeping?" a purple-haired boy asked, setting the cup down on the small coffee table.

"Thanks Kumon, she's knocked out. Guess we just have to wait for her sister to come home," the leader commented, taking out his phone. "Let me call Sakuya."

Sora awoke to the sound of what seemed like glass breaking, and found herself in a staring contest with a boy.

'He reminds me of a tangerine..' she thought, moving closer to get a better look at his face.

"W-What are you doing?" the said boy demanded, his cheeks turning a mild shade of pink.

"Nothing. I couldn't see your face," she said, sounding bored. "Where's Izumi?"

"She's reaching soon. Why are you so eager to see her? Do you miss her that much?" he asked, purely out of curiosity. He had never heard his Director mention having a sister, so this was a big blow to him.

Sora opened her mouth to say something, but a gust of wind hit her face as the front door slammed open.

"WE'RE BACK. Did you miss us?" a foreign sounding man waltzed in, dropping his luggage onto the floor. "Training camp was much fun when we played in the water with your Japanese water toys!"

"You do know we were there right? We just came home early because you guys missed the train," the sharp-tongued boy snapped, clearly agitated by having to pick up the glass shards that Misumi broke after claiming that it had to be a triangle.

"Now, now Yuki, you shouldn't use that tone- Sora?" a young woman appeared, her arms full with books and bags. "Why are you here?"

Sora stood up, nearly falling over because of the weight of the covers. Thankfully, she had somewhat quick reflexes, so she caught herself before making a bigger spectacle of herself.

"Explain yourself," she walked up to her sister, grabbing her sister's collar with her trembling hands.

"W-Wait, Sora! What happened? Your hands are so cold-"

"We found her asleep outside the dorm wearing nothing but that. She said she didn't bring her phone, and she didn't want us to tell you she was here," Muku reported, suddenly feeling the need to stand straight.

"WHAT? You waited outside for a whole night? It was snowing? Are you crazy? Do you know how worried mom will be if she found out you were gone? What if you're sick now-" she nagged, warming her sister's hands up. Izumi swore she had never touched anything colder except for ice.

"Let go," the younger pulled back, clasping her hands together.

"No, wait. Sora, why are you here-"

"Why are YOU here?" she interruped, glaring at her sister through her thick lenses.

At least another 10 people walked in through the door, filling the air with a buzz.

"Who is she?" "Are they fighting?" "What's happening?"

Sora grabbed her sister's wrist roughly. "Let's go somewhere more private. I didn't know this many people lived here. Oh right. Of course I wouldn't. You never told me anything after all." She glared at her sister and trudged out of the room, only to be blocked by a boy with multi-dyed hair.

"Let go of Director," he hissed, half of his being pulled back by a guy with red hair.

"Masumi-kun! Let them talk. I'm sure that these sisters would want to catch up on some stuff, right?" he laughed nervously, using all of his strength to hold the teenager back.

The girl stared at the angry boy. Who was he to tell her what to do? What was he, her husband?

"Beat it, you punk," Sora asserted, dragging poor Izumi with her.

"W-Wait Sora! Why are you here? Can we talk now-"

"Izumi."

"Yes?" Izumi answered, trying to catch her breath.

The shorter girl stared at her sister. Smiling, cheerful, happy. Everything she wished she could be right now. She wanted to smile like that too.

"How could you?" she gulped, holding back tears. "How could you leave like that?"

What started off as a small question turned into screaming in seconds. The calm girl was now holding her sister's shoulders, garnering the attention of the nosy dorm residents.

"Why didn't you call? Did you have any idea how worried I was? You left me alone for one whole year. No calls, not even a single message. If you didn't accidentally butt-dial me yesterday, I never would have been here. I bet you never would have called, right?"

Izumi looked away guiltily as Sora rambled on.

"You know, I was waiting for you. You told us you'd definitely come back. I waited and waited. I called you so many times, but you never picked up. I wonder if you were thinking 'Is Sora alright all alone? Is my family doing fine?' Maybe you tried to call, but couldn't find your phone. Have you ever thought about us, even once? Because I did. I prayed and waited a whole year for you to come back, but you never did."

Sora bit her lip. She gave so much to come to Tokyo to find her sister. She couldn't break down. She couldn't cry now. She had to bring her back home immediately.

"Let's talk somewhere else."


	2. 1000%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am very sorry
> 
> i KNOW i said i was almost done in the last chapter, but I had so many exams to prepare for and online classes were driving me INSANE

"Sora! Wait up!" Izumi ran after the girl who left in a fury.

All the actors exchanged looks of different emotions. Concern? Curiosity? Surprise? Out of all the people living in the dorms, the one that was the most surprised was probably none other than Sakyo, the man that's known Izumi since they were kids.

Even after knowing her for almost 20 years, this was the first time he had ever heard about her sister's existence.

"Sakyo, did you know Director had a sister?" a man with long, silver hair asked. He wore a simple black shirt, but he looked so elegant and chic.

"No. This is the first time I've heard it myself," he chuckled bitterly. The poor man thought he knew everything he had to know about his first love, but I guess there's more to what meets the eye.

"Did they have a fight? Her sister was crying and Director ran after her," Kumon asked, completely oblivious to what had happened since he was still cleaning up Misumi's triangle mess.

"I guess so. But I'm more worried about the girl rather than our Director. She obviously has a cold, and she's wearing nothing but those thin clothes," the tallest of the men spoke, walking back to the kitchen.

"Omi, where are you going?" a boy with spiky red hair looked up from his phone, staring at the man that had left in a hurry.

"Kitchen. Director surely isn't going to let her go back home in this weather, so I'm planning on making soup to warm both of them up when they come back," the university student said, getting some onions out from the fridge.

"I'll help!"

Sora was walking. Or more accurately, running. Running from her sister that was chasing her like a madman.

"Why are you chasing me?" she yelled, screaming at the people nearby to get out of the way.

"Because- you're- ha, running!" she hollered back, apologizing to the people Sora nearly knocked into.

"Stop, ha, chasing, me!" she stopped running, putting her hands on her knees as a sign of defeat.

"Sora, listen to my explanation. I know you're upset now, but let's go back and get you warmed up before you fall sick. And even if you're going to go back home now, there's maintenance going on at the train station so you'd be stuck here anyway," Izumi was a woman who had her way with words, and her sister was one to fall for them easily.

Sora knew that either way, she'd end up crawling back to the building her sister lived in. She really didn't want to go back, and the people there probably didn't want to see her too after what she did to their precious Director.

"No, I'm not going," she turned her head to the side, leaving Izumi stunned. She knew that her younger sister was mature, but this was the first time she had seen her act in such a manner.

"Huh?"

"Let's just talk now and settle this once and for all, shall we, Izumi?"

The girls walked into a small cafe that Izumi frequented since they sold the best curry buns. Sora on the other hand, couldn't stand curry at all. It came on too strong the first time she had it, and she'd avoided it ever since.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"We should eat first-"

"Answer the question Izumi," the younger ordered, not sparing her sister a chance to weasel her way out of answering.

"I just, didn't want you to worry," the older mumbled, fidgeting with the wrapper of the baked good.

"What do you mean, didn't want me to worry? You ignored my calls for a whole year because of that?" she was shocked. One year without contact just to get this kind of excuse? She was fuming.

"Yes. I didn't call you not because I forgot you, but because I didn't want you to worry," she answered, looking at her sister's face. For the past year, Izumi had been allowed to eat three full meals a day and she slept well in a cozy room. She spent every day content, living together with such good people. She figured that since Sora was such and independent person, she'd probably be the same.

But she was dead wrong. When Izumi looked closer, Sora had become way thinner than she remembered. Her jacket was patched up a few times, and her face looked haggard and the dark circles under her eyes made her look grumpy. Her hair no longer had its shine, and in place of what used to be a happy, cheerful girl was just a sad girl.

"Hey Izumi."

"Yes?"

"Can't you come home? I know you need to help them, but we need you more."

There was no reply. She nibbled on her bread as Izumi shook her head sadly. 

"I can't. I made a promise to them and I have to keep it."

"What does it matter? Do you like them more?"

Izumi's smile faltered for a moment. Sora was going to say something, but Izumi smiled again as she bit into her biscuits.

"They're like family to me."

"But we're your family too."

"I know. But I can't choose one. I'm sure you guys are doing fine without me. Mom still has her job at the hospital right? I'll make sure to visit you more, and I'll call you more often."

"That doesn't make sense. Isn't it an easy decision? We're your blood relatives. The woman that gave birth to you and the girl that's known you her entire life- and you're saying that you're going to choose to stay with people you've known for only a year or two?"

"They need me. The plays can't go on without me. I'm important in the company." 

Sora felt a chill down her spine as she saw her sister speak. Who was this person sitting in front of her? Where did her sister go? She knew she had to say something; anything really. But something in her told her not to go against Izumi any longer.

"Then let's not talk to each other again. It's written all over your face that I'm being a nuisance right now," Sora abruptly stood up, spilling the contents of her milk tea onto the table.

"Sora! Don't go. At least, stay for the night before I send you back," her older sister smiled sadly, paying for the food.

Sora watched as her sister made her way out the door. _Why wasn't she stopping Sora from leaving?_

Izumi strolled leisurely in front of Sora, who was dragging her feet on the sidewalk. The streets were filled with actors of all kinds. Comedic situations, action stunts, dramatic scenes; all of the actors had a story to tell.

Sora hated every second of this walk. All she wanted to do was scream at her sister for being so selfish, and for letting her dreams go like that. She wanted to mock her for being such a bad actor. She wanted to beat some sense into her that not everything revolved around acting. She wanted to cry that she missed her so much, and she was hurt when she realized that her calls were deliberately being ignored. But she didn't. She just followed her sister all the way back to the dorms, where they'd have to part ways again.

'Why won't she make an effort to make me stay? Did I not do enough? Should I have said more?'

Before she knew it, she had reached the entrance to the man cave.

"You can sleep in my room tonight," Izumi offered, putting her key in the hole.

"No need. I'll sleep on the couch," she declined, missing her sister's face of regret when she turned to look at the many pictures pinned up on the wall. Sora felt hurt that she took so many photos with them, but the albums back home were empty.

"Make yourself at home."

The word 'home' felt so weird to Sora. She had a house, but a home? Sure, if returning to a desolate apartment devoid of any laughter or life counted as a home, then she was plenty familiar. What was a home, anyway? She knew she had one, but that was a long time ago, before her father had left.

They walked in together, instantly catching the eyes of two dozen men lounging in the living hall.

"Director? Are you okay?" the boy that blocked Sora's way made it to the front of the crowd, wrapping his hands around her figure.

"Masumi-kun, we've talked about this!" Izumi spluttered, looking around for help desperately. Her eyes landed on her sister's.

Sora could only look away in disgust since she hated both of the people hugging equally. That boy was definitely around her age, and her sister was 25 already. Well, age is just a number.

"Who is she? Why did she cry? Why did you leave me for an hour and 12 minutes?" he bombarded her with questions, not forgetting to shoot the subject of discussion a glare every few seconds.

She looked at the boy pitifully. And she stared at him. Scrutinizing him from top to bottom, judging every little detail about him. Just the thought of him made her blood boil.

As the two were having a heated staring contest, a voice interrupted the heavy tension.

"Ahem, uh, Izumi, I don't remember you mentioning that you had a sister," a man with magenta eyes inquired, looking up from his gaming console to compare the siblings. "You look nothing alike."

"Haha, yeah. Sora takes after my mother, and I take after my father," Izumi smiled, still trying to get Masumi off her body.

As soon as she said that, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

'Should we say something?' 'Should we do something?' Thoughts like that filled the heads of the people who knew that this was from the sisters' disagreement, but no one did anything.

"Uh, Sora! I'll show you around-" Izumi grabbed her sister's hand, but her hand was slapped away. Sora couldn't fathom why her sister kept trying to grab her hand when she was clearly uncomfortable with the human contact. But then again, her sister _was_ always the overly-affectionate-with-family type.

Izumi's eyes widened in surprise. Sora looked equally as shocked when she realized what she did.

"I- I didn't mean to- I, sorry-" the girl scampered away as the people in the living room watched the scene unfold. 

"Sora- uh," Izumi sighed as she finally pushed Masumi off her. 

"Director, are you okay?" a man who smelled like flowers carefully grabbed her shoulders, startling Izumi.

"Tsumugi! Yeah, I am. Sora's never liked people touching her. I'm really worried about her, but I'm sure she doesn't want to see me now."

"It's okay. We'll go check on her then," a boy wearing mismatched cheetah prints stepped forward, nodding towards a few other guys.

"Banri-kun. it's okay. I'll go-"

"Nah, we'll do it. Just sit tight and we'll see if she needs anything. Autumn troupe, let's go. Not you, old man."

"Come on boys, we have a sister to check on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not making any promises, but i'll try to update before December
> 
> key word: try
> 
> thank you for reading, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so bad for Izumi
> 
> oh well we're not following the plot anymore so... don't hate me i love curry queen as much as y'all do


End file.
